A need exists for an apparatus for mixing fluids that can increase a volume of fluid moved by at least three times over a volumetric flow rate of a pump.
A further need exists for an apparatus for mixing fluids that can decrease an amount of time needed to turnover a vessel, such as a mixing tank.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.